In the health care industry, there are a number of professionals who provide services and care to patients who may be admitted to a care facility, such as a hospital. Because each of these professions has a unique set of skills and training, and unique sets of standards regarding care and treatment, crafting a common plan for the overall treatment and care of a patient can sometimes be problematic. The lack of a common and coherent plan for treatment of a patient can result in diminished confidence in the patient and their family in the course of treatment and a lack of efficiency in providing care and treatment.
That lack of efficiency in the treatment plan and the provision of treatment can lead to increased stays in hospital and also to increased costs and disruption of service to other patients.
In conventional medical practice, multiple treatment or care plans may be written for each patient. However, conventionally, these plans are not developed at the same time and based on the information from the patient. It is this lack of commonality and coherence between the different treatment or care plans that the present disclosure seeks to address.
It has been noted in statistical research regarding the quality and efficacy of health care in the U.S. that as many as 98,000 people die in U.S. hospitals each year as a result of errors. Further, it is estimated that as many as sixty-five patients out of every one thousand patients treated may suffer injury or illness as a consequence of their treatment. These statistics point to a need to improve the provision of health care provided in a hospital or health care facility setting.
Improvements to the planning and execution of patient care plans are desirable.